When the Raven's Return to the Mountain
by OhmyLOTR
Summary: -contains some spoilers from the battle of five armies- Kili watches in horror as Fili dangles off the edge of Ravenhill from Azog's grip. Being the second born, he was supposed to protect Fili. He has failed him. Now that his brother is dead, Kili can't bring himself to face the others, so he flees. What Kili doesn't know is that when Fili fell at his feet, he was not dead.
1. Chapter 1

When The Raven's Return to the Mountain

**-SPOILER ALERT- contains some content from the battle of five armies**

**This is an alternate ending to the story of the battle of five armies where none of the Durin's end up the way the movie or book showed. It continues after the battle is over and deals with the Durin's survival from Kili's point of view. This IS NOT a slash fic, just Durin angsty feelings but you can read it however you like. This is my first fanfiction so please have mercy and feel free to comment! I'm planning on making this a multi chapter fic. I hope you all enjoy! Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or movie based story from JRR Tolkien or Peter Jackson.**

* * *

><p>"FILI!" Thorin called from the rocky edge that he and Dwalin watched from. At this distance they were helpless; having only their swords and lacking both numbers and a much needed bow. All they could do is watch and wait. Kili watched the events unfold from below as he stood at the bottom of the cliff, careful to hide himself in the opening of a tunnel. He had to do something; he needed to help Fili, but at this point what could he do? He could retreat to the tunnels and find his way up to Azog but what then? He couldn't charge him head on, not with Fili hanging off the edge of a cliff. Not with the group of orcs standing around Azog.<p>

Kili's thoughts were cut short as he was pulled back to the present by what he feared most.

Azog lifted his sword arm and said, "Let him serve as an example of what awaits you, Oakenshield!" And at that moment, he ran his sword into Fili's back. Thorin let out a scream of rage while Dwalin watched in disbelief. Kili didn't have the best vantage point and was unable to see the expression on Fili's face, only that he had just been stabbed. Kili tried to withhold his own scream just as Azog loosened his grip around Fili's neck.

Kili pressed himself against the rock, grabbing at the edges to steady himself as he watched his brother's body plummet and fall right before him. He couldn't believe it. His big brother laid in front of him, eyes closed and face at peace. The sword had not run him through so there wasn't any blood staining the front of Fili's armor. He looked like he was simply unconscious, but the gripping reality hit Kili all at once. Fili's dead.

He rushed forward and fell to his knees beside his brother's body, staring with denial at his face. This was the Fili whom he grew up with, went hunting with, played and fought with side by side. They had played many games as dwarflings; pretending to fight armies of orcs and slay dragons. They listened to their uncles stories and when they got older, eventually started training together with real weapons. Fili was rational and dependable while Kili was often reckless and in constant need of excitement. Fili was the closest person in Kili's life. He was always there for him. They were there for each other.

"I'm sorry Fili. I'm so sorry nadad, please forgive me. I never wanted this. This shouldn't have happened," Kili felt his eyes welling up with tears as his shoulders began to shake.

"I failed you. If only I went down that tunnel instead. You wouldn't have been captured. You would still be here to be crowned king someday." Tears were now falling from his eyes, some hitting Fili.

Letting his mind wander to these thoughts only made Kili feel more pain. He had failed his beloved brother who always protected him. He looked up to see that Thorin had noticed him beside his brother's body. He suddenly felt panicked, as if this was entirely his fault. He truly didn't want to leave Fili's side. Actually, he may not have minded lying down and dying beside him right then and there. But this was not the case. He felt the sudden urge to run away, to hide, to flee from Erebor because of what he had just allowed to happen.

He had always been the more reckless of the two but for once felt complete shame. He couldn't face any of the company now, let alone his mother. It felt like a dagger was twisting in his chest to think of how Dis would react when she found out. Her first born had just died; not in battle but killed as an example, alone and without honor.

With the panic setting in, Kili shot up to his feet, whipping his head left and right to scout his surroundings. He could see Thorin and Dwalin climbing down the fortress in his direction. He had to leave now. He leaned over his brother one last time and put his hand on the side of Fili's face.

"I'm so sorry brother," he whispered through his grief. "Goodbye," he stood up and turned to run towards the nearest staircase on his right.

"Kili!"

Kili turned to see Thorin was now making his way towards him with Dwalin not far behind. He gave one anguished glance towards Thorin and ran. He heard his name being called by both dwarves but continued to push himself further away. He silently cursed himself for his cowardice, but he could not stay. He could no longer watch his brother's lifeless form or see the inevitable disappointment in his uncle's face. Kili no longer felt worthy of being a prince of Erebor.

Just as he made it to the top of the staircase, Kili witnessed a new problem. Among the crumbling ruins, he could see Tauriel fighting a giant orc. Kili ducted down, not wishing to be seen. He knew he had to move quickly. Thorin and Dwalin would have stopped beside Fili's body, but no doubt they would soon follow up the same stairs.

Despite the panic in his chest, Kili remembers that he still cares for Tauriel, and at the moment, she seems to be losing the battle. Something seemed amiss about this orc. Not only was it unusually large, but somehow familiar. Realization dawned on Kili as he recognized the orc to be the same one that shot him with an arrow in Mirkwood. Bolg was his name, the son of Azog. The wretched spawn of the one who had killed his big brother.

With that thought in mind, Kili needed no more to charge forward with a cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm really glad that people actually like my story so far **** Thanks for the reviews! A lot of this chapter will be in Thorin's perspective because of Kili's... situation. You'll see.**

* * *

><p>With a clouded mind, Kili rushes forward, lifting his sword to strike down the giant orc. Bolg sees Kili approach and casts Tauriel aside so that he can intercept the attack. She hits the jagged wall of rock with a yelp. This only angers Kili more.<p>

"Tauriel! Tauriel are you alright?" Kili calls out while keeping his focus on the orc.

She seemed to have hit her head and was not responding. However, she looked to still be alive.

Since the beginning of this wretched battle, he has only seen those he cares about get hurt. He never doubted that no one would ever be the same after this journey, but he at least hoped for all of them to survive. After all that has happened, he would not compromise Tauriel.

Kili swung his sword as hard as he could, but the orc deflected the attempt with minimal effort. Now that he was fighting up close, Kili realized how horribly outmatched he was, both in size and in weaponry.

He maneuvered as swiftly as he could, hoping he could use his speed as an advantage. He was able to avoid most of Bolg's attacks quite easily, but the constant evasion left little room for him to plan an attack of his own.

Kili had to admit that this was a rash decision, as he was not fit to fight such an opponent. He also knew that he would tire eventually. He had to act quickly.

Sadly, he did not act quickly enough. He moved out of the way of Bolg's sword but was met with a spiked hammer from behind. It hit him with a force hard enough to throw him to the ground like he was nothing. His head throbbed and he could barely keep conscious. He could see Tauriel out of the corner of his eye and attempted to call out, but only groaned in pain.

Bolg, with a crude smirk, walked over to Kili's crumpled form, no doubt to finish him. Kili lay still on the ground with what he realized could be his final moments.

He regrets not being able to save Tauriel, as the orc will most likely go to her next. He hopes for her to remain unconscious so she may have a peaceful passing and finally be free to walk among the stars she so lovingly described to him. Then there's Fili. The thought of death brought an odd sense of comfort for Kili because even though he had failed to protect those he loved twice now, he might be able to see his brother again in the great halls of their ancestors. Little did he know he would have to wait a little longer to see such a sight.

Running steps are heard approaching Bolg from behind, accompanied with a roar.

"Kili! No!" Thorin shouted as he charged at the orc, shoving it away from what looked to him as his dying nephew.

He had seen what happened to Fili. He could not allow the same to happen to Kili. He will not lose both his heirs in one day for they were more than just princes of Erebor. They were his nephews. His sister sons. They were his kin. Taking them both on this quest was a risk to begin with. Now Thorin can see that risk being fulfilled to its fullest extent.

"Kili! Get up!" he beckoned for his nephew to continue to fight. He couldn't protect both of them for long.

Thorin had been fighting all day and it took no little amount of concentration to keep up with the orc's attacks. He was holding up well when he heard a noise approaching. He could see that some of the orcs that stood by Azog at the top of Ravenhill were now making their way down, closer to where he fought, and Kili lay injured.

Thorin had told Dwalin to stay below and watch over Fili's body, which he regretted now as he could use the warrior's help. There was no way he could hold off the other orcs once they arrive. His worry began to turn into a sense of hopelessness when a much needed appearance was made. The orcs were now on the same level as Thorin, running towards him. They were however, intercepted by a giant bear.

Thorin felt a great relief at seeing Beorn, so much, that he got distracted and almost failed to duck underneath a swing of Bolg's sword in time.

Beorn tore away at the orcs with ferocity. Despite this, some managed to get around him and proceed towards Thorin. Thorin struggled to kill the few that approached him because of the continuous onslaught of attacks from his opponent. He almost didn't notice a few of the orc's pick up Kili's now unconscious body.

"Beorn, take Kili and run! Take him somewhere safe!" He called out amid the noise of clashing metal. He could see Beorn was overwhelmed with the number of orcs around him and could not make his way towards where Kili had lost consciousness.

Eventually, Beorns thrashing and sheer size caused the rest of the orcs to run, taking Kili's body with them. He considered going after Kili, but decided that his help was more needed elsewhere.

Now unoccupied, Beorn turned to where Thorin was still fighting and bit down on the back of Bolg's neck. Bolg was frozen in place as Thorin lunged forward and buried his sword deep in the orcs chest, followed by Beorn, in one swift motion, turning his head and flinging the foul corpse over the edge of the ruins.

This was but a small victory, as there was still much to do before the battle could be won This thought wasn't made any easier by the fact that Thorin's second nephew was now missing, if not already dead. He looked over the edge of the ruin they stood on but couldn't see where the orc's who took his Kili might have gone.

No, he would not pursue those kinds of thoughts. Right now he needed to plan his next move. The attempted attack towards Azog was clearly a mistake. They fell right into a trap and payed the price for it.

Thorin turned back to Beorn and nodded his head in appreciation.

"Thank you my friend. Your help will not soon be forgotten." He meant this sincerely. Now that the gold sickness faded from his mind, he realized how much he really owes to those who have helped him and his company throughout their journey.

Beorn simply nodded his head in response and turned to walk away.

Thorin was brought back to the present with the realization that he needed to hurry. Azog is still alive and hiding somewhere after all.

At this time, Tauriel was beginning to wake up and propped herself up onto her elbows while trying to orientate herself.

The movement caught Thorin's eye. He was definitely not pleased to see the familiar she-elf.

"Thorin Oakenshield," she addressed as she recognized who the dwarf standing in front of her was. She abruptly stood up, remembering what had happened before she fell and quickly glanced around her, only to see that the two of them were alone.

"Kili?" she called out.

"Kili! Where are you? Kili!" She ran past Thorin and took in her surroundings. She couldn't find the dwarf anywhere or any signs to suggest where he had gone.

"He's not here," a solemn voice said.

Tauriel turned to see an angry Thorin approaching quickly.

"Wha-"she was abruptly cut off as he roughly pushed her against the stone wall, orcrist at her throat.

"What happened here?" he demanded. It seemed clear to Thorin that Tauriel had been involved in the events leading up to his arrival.

"I tried to defeat the orc alone. Kili found me in time to help" She stated with conviction. She looked directly into Thorin's eyes.

"And possible in time to take your place" He spat back with hatred. Thorin hated the elves ever since they betrayed his people during Smaug's attack on Erebor. To discover that an elf of all beings may be responsible for his nephew's fate was too much. He should just finish what the orc was trying to do.

"Elves are weak! While you lay useless on the ground, Kili was taken away. This is by your doing!" He yelled, anger building with each word.

"Kill me if you will Thorin Oakenshield, But that will not save Kili, nor anyone else," She replied calmly.

"The old alliance between elves and dwarves needs to be restored if we are to win this war," she added, hoping that Thorin will see the sense in her words.

Her words, however, had little effect on him. He lowered his sword and stepped back to give her some space to move.

"Do not let me find you in my sights again." And with that remark, he turned away and left.

Tauriel was glad the situation had not escalated to violence, as she was still weakened from her previous encounter, but she was also slightly disappointed. If only Thorin could forget his hatred for the elves as Kili did. On the other hand, Tauriel was unable to direct her anger at Thorin, for she truly did feel guilt towards letting Kili get captured. That's why she had to go look for him. She owed Kili that much.

But where to start? An entire war still rages on over the Lonely Mountain, and one dwarf is lost somewhere in between. Regardless, she has to try. The best place to begin would be to look for Legolas. This fight proved that she needs some assistance, and she knew Legolas would never refuse her. With that, she made her way to the last place she had seen him.

* * *

><p>At the Bottom of Ravenhill, Thorin finds where he left Dwalin watching over Fili's body, resting his hand on Fili's chest. He approaches slowly, recalling in his mind how this happened. He remembers the scared expression on his oldest nephews face as he realized that there will be no escape this time. He's about to say something when Dwalin notices his presence and quickly rises to his feet, taking Thorin by surprise.<p>

"Thorin, we need to move Fili right away," he says in a rushed voice.

"Dwalin, There's no need to rush anymore. Fili is with his fathers." Thorin's voice is laced heavy with grief.

"No Thorin, we need to move him to a medical tent quickly!"

"Why would we move him there?" Thorin says, now puzzled by Dwalin's odd behavior.

"My king, the prince is still alive."

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it! Fili's definitely still alive! This chapter was quite a bit longer since I needed to add some background context that the story will build off of before we return to Kili. Also, you can look forward to a flashback involving Fili in the next chapter as was requested, which I will most likely update after Christmas. I wish you all a very Merry Christmas!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope Everyone had a merry Christmas! This chapter should be a lot more emotional than the last, Fili feelings and all. P.S. Please feel free to comment on what you would like to see more or less of at any point since I'm still trying to get used to writing fanfiction, thanks.**

* * *

><p>There was noise. Noise everywhere. He couldn't see anything but he could hear footsteps running, objects being moved around, groans of pain and an undecipherable stream of commands being shouted. Fili knew he was lying down, but felt little other than that. He opened his eyes to see he was in a tent, probably one of the many that were set up to serve as medical centers. He attempted to stretch his arms and legs a bit and was immediately filled with regret by the white hot pain that shot through his entire body. He couldn't stop the yelp that escaped his lips as he breathed heavily to regain his composure. Trying to move was out of the question.<p>

"My king! The prince is awake!" someone called from within the tent, most likely one of the dwarves tending to the wounded. For a moment, Fili didn't understand how he got to the medical tent or why he was there. He just knew he hurt terribly so there must be something wrong.

He didn't want to attempt to turn his head after feeling how his limbs reacted so he tried to see his surrounding from the corners of his eyes. He didn't need to see in order to recognize when Thorin entered the tent because he could easily recognize the quick paced, authoritative way he walked.

Fili felt pained, tired, worn out, and more than that, he felt a pressing sense of anxiety. As if he was missing something important. He couldn't remember what, and that bothered him even more. Something was horribly wrong and he needed to do something about it. But how could he do something about it if he didn't know what that thing was? His mind grew frustrated at this.

It didn't seem like he would get time to try and remember as his uncle quickly appeared within his sight.

"Fili. Fili can you hear me?" He saw an expression on his uncle's face that made him look like a stranger all together. Fili couldn't ever remember his uncle with a scared expression like the one he wore now.

"Yea-" he managed to choke out. "Wha happened" he barely rasped out, the soreness preventing him from even being able to speak properly.

"You don't remember?" His uncle whispered with concern.

"I sent you and Kili to scout the tunnels at Ravenhill. It was a foolish mistake, by the time we heard the orc drums, Dwalin was going to retrieve you boys but then we saw you…being dragged by Azog." Thorin recalled the events quietly, not enjoying the recollection.

"You really don't remember?" he added. Fili knew his uncle was withholding something from him, whether waiting for him to fill In the blanks or not knowing what to expect himself. Was there something Fili was supposed to tell him? He noticed the nagging feeling in his chest once more.

"Fili… Azog ran a sword into your back. You looked beaten when we first saw you as well." It was clear Thorin didn't want to continue but finished anyways.

"He dropped you off the cliffs edge. The healers aren't sure how you even survived, though you are still gravely injured."

By the time Thorin finished his sentence, memories were rushing back into Fili's mind like a flash flood. His head throbbed, whether it be from his injuries or the sudden mental strain, but Fili suddenly found himself lost in past event.

* * *

><p>Thorin had just ordered him and his brother to scout the nearby tunnels. Fili wasn't happy about this. From the moment the order had been given, Fili knew that something was not right. He had gone on countless scouting missions before but this one was completely different. Not in what their duty was, but in what he thought could happen. He knew that this was much more dangerous than any job they have been given before. This put him on edge. He walked in front of his brother, despite the younger usually being the one to take the lead, because he knew that something bad was coming.<p>

The further they walked, the more Fili realized that this was no ordinary mission.

Although faintly, he could hear drums in the background of the scenery, he walked on, knowing his brother was following closely behind, oblivious to the oncoming dilemma.

He knew there was trouble ahead. In fact, there was a troupe of orcs ahead. At this point, there was no company to alert. There was just Thorin and Dwalin left to warn. But that wouldn't do much good. He grew up with his uncle being his father figure and Dwalin being his trainer. He couldn't put them in danger. So he tread on.

As he heard the orc drums grow near, he prepared himself for the worst.

"Go scout the rest of the tunnels," Fili instructed his brother.

"But you may need my help here" the other retorted.

"You should go check those tunnels. I trust you to make sure they're safe." Fili tried his best to reassure his brother. And as per usual, it worked. Kili turned to jog down the opposite tunnel as Fili drew his sword for what he knew was to come.

He was not mistaken. As he turned one of the tunnel's many corners, he was roughly jerked to the side by unwelcoming hands.

As he had feared, there were orcs nearby. They grabbed him, and roughly handled him as he tried to break away. It was no use. They were strong, and large. Much too large for him to deal with without access to his swords. They proceeded to hit and kick him as they pleased, proud of the royal catch they had made.

Fili tried to fight back best he could but it was no use. He was surrounded.

He was panicking, yes, but at the same time, he was thankful that he did not have to witness Kili in the same position. His little brother still had a chance, wherever he was.

"Dwarf scum!"

"Greedy wretch!"

"filthy breed!"

His ears took in all the insults that were thrown at him while his body had to take a beating to match.

"Endure, Endure, Endure. Endure it for them. Make Thorin proud. Keep Kili safe," He repeated in his head, as an endless plethora of vows made its way through his mind.

If he could achieve nothing else, he wanted his family to be safe. Even if it cost him his life.

This conviction seemed as if it was going to be proven true as he was made aware of a rough pair of hands tugging at his hair. He glanced upwards to see it was Azog, The pale orc his uncle vowed to kill.

Given the situation, there wasn't much Fili could do. He felt himself being dragged across the ragged rocks as the foul creature snickered at his misfortune.

Soon he was brought to a steep, rocky edge. At this point, he was in pain from his previous beatings. He felt himself being hauled up by his hair, what he assumed to be for the orc's amusement, but despite the dizziness in his head he could still hear a distant call of distress. It was probably Thorin.

He respected his uncle, but it was nice to hear that his uncle would call out from care of him. Fili wished to hear his dear brother's voice, but at the same time wished for him to be far away from where he was. He would never wish this kind of pain inflicted on him.

He couldn't decipher what was being said, but amongst the pain he already felt, he felt an additional burning sensation, as if he was going to split apart and fade away in that very moment.

Oh, how it hurt him so. It hurt like nothing he had ever felt before. Not even during the worst accidents Kili had put him through during their childhood adventures. He wanted it to stop. He wanted it to stop so very badly.

Suddenly, he felt as light as a feather. He was falling, but it felt as if he was flying. Flying away towards a safe haven. Then, as quickly as he had taken off, he had landed. He felt stable. Grounded. He felt at peace.

He could feel a warm hand on his cheek, and warm spots on his face, like little raindrops, but paid it no mind because the worst was now over. He had made it through the torment, and by doing so, saved his brother by having to endure the same. He had failed as Thorins' heir but was satisfied in what he had achieved in this journey.

With that in mind, he let his mind slip away.

* * *

><p>A sudden jolt brought Fili back to the present. Thorin was now shaking his shoulder, begging him to wake up and look at him. Fili looked at him though hazed eyes.<p>

"Oh Mahal, Thorin." Fili felt the same previous sense of panic resurfacing.

"Thorin, Where's Kili? Please, Tell me he's okay," Fili began to beg.

Thorin looked at him with sorrowful eyes. "Fili, you've been asleep for a couple of days. Worry not nephew, the battle is over. We didn't think you would survive. Kili…he's gone. The orc scum took him." Thorin looked utterly defeated.

"Do you know where he is now?!" Fili demanded, a new born fury fueling his voice.

"No. Fili, I must inform you that I do not know of Kili's whereabouts.

"What do you mean? You don't know where he is?!" although Fil was heavily stressing over the situation, Thorin seemed stiff and alarmingly calm.

"Where is my brother?!" Fili practically shrieked. No, he had to know his little brother was okay.

"I was hoping you could tell me. I saw you brother cry over you… speak to what he thought was your dead body. I Thought you may recall what he said to you," Thorin said in a practically hopeless voice despite what he had just recalled to his nephew. This couldn't be right. There had to be more.

Now Fili recalled snippets of what had happened. Tears and heartbroken goodbyes lazily rolled through his mind. Those sorrowful memories were of his brother. Of his dear Kili. No! It couldn't be. Everything he had done, he did primarily for his little brother's best interest. And now, to hear something had happened to him?

"Thorin, I'm sorry," he said through misty eyes. "I'm so sorry. I thought I was doing what was best for him."

Fili was muttering incoherently. Through this, Thorin managed to roughly piece together what had happened.

Fili was weak, very weak. His injuries were deathly to most.

An anguished sob escaped his lips at the news of his brother, soon after followed by a wave of tiredness that claimed him into a bout of unconsciousness.

"Rest my nephew," Thorin whispered.

"I will bring back your brother safely, or so end my days as king."


End file.
